


A Heretic's Kiss Is The Only Thing To Lead Me Down This Road

by ThatOneMawile



Series: Raindrops, Red and Blue [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, God - Freeform, a bit - Freeform, also the history of this universe, and almost evil, and corvo, and emily, and the Outsider is a creap, god i love her, how could he do that to her, is kinda explored, of Jessamine, the only death is Jessamine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMawile/pseuds/ThatOneMawile
Summary: But home is where she could not call her parents “Mother” and “Father”, home is where she stopped being a child at the age of 12 when she had to pick a constant shadow, home is where she fell in love twice over, once safe in the arms of a shadow stained red and finally when she held the bundle of blue, Kaldwin blue fabric that made her heart flutter even after her rigorous training.It didn’t change the fact that she was born to rule, and trained as so. An Empress could never falter, never show emotion, never be seen as human.... or a Character Study of Jessamine Kaldwin, just trying to live up to the Kaldwin legacy.





	A Heretic's Kiss Is The Only Thing To Lead Me Down This Road

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hi everyone?
> 
> I know its been 2 (Almost 3) months and I did say this was coming but for some reason though even with this being half complete at the same time as Vines Whip I may of forgotten about this. A bit. Then I tried writing it at school so that explains the very different ending in my writing styles so please forgive me for that.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_ That’s the Titan’s curse,  _ they whispered when the king would never hear  _ Doomed to be alone and never with an equal until their blood is shed and the next rises.  _ Some passed it off as jealousy - who wouldn't be jealous of the most powerful man in the isles? One who is new into power, a nobel who shared enough blood with the last Titan, last Empress to take her place when she fell. She never saw him as that however, no matter how much it was drilled into her subconscious by nameless teachers and maidens, all forgotten in the castle she called  _ home _ .

 

But home is where she could not call her parents “Mother” and “Father”, home is where she stopped being a child at the age of 12 when she had to pick a constant shadow, home is where she fell in love twice over, once safe in the arms of a shadow stained red and finally when she held the bundle of blue,  _ Kaldwin _ blue fabric that made her heart flutter even after her rigorous training. 

 

It didn’t change the fact that she was born to rule, and trained as so. An Empress could never falter, never show emotion, never be seen as  _ human _ .

 

* * *

 

Her words were molten steel and feather soft - a whisper and a shout at the same time, forever echoing among thieves and liars dressed as politicians and nobles, rotten to their cores. She's a lamp, attracting the whispering bugs and flies with her glow and heat that just lightens the room. They are drawn to her, leaning closer to hear the steel whispers she spoke, twisting them around her finger like her father before her. Golden, luminescent and as hard as steel to them, an immovable object. But he knew the truth, the way she turned up the fire  around them, but it wasn't the fires of  _ passion _ that guided her but the fires of legacy - Her father before her, as strong and skilled as her.

 

She couldn’t let him  _ down _ , and this she ponders. It’s the fire that keeps her up at night, the titan trying to stop the sky falling onto her kingdom, a curse and blessing in one. When she is freed it will be forever - she won’t return to her post from the gaping void but will instead smile upon it, and pass on her flames to the next who shares the titan’s blood.

 

* * *

 

They take her words as gospel - turning, twisting,  _ laughing _ under her flame until all they hear are the roars of fire. Mere seconds ago they shed themselves from the heat but now willingly bathe in it, knowing full well the fate that will befall them. They are as slimy as worms and as swift as birds but are nothing to the titan, who suffers through them like her father before her.

 

They bring down the titans wrath when they laugh and mock her child, a half-breed so unique they all fear it down deep. She follows in every way her mother and grandfather, smooth silky words to maids and equally dark hair to match the embers she leaves from her tiny fire. 

 

They don't look into her eyes - dark but not  _ black _ \- there's ashes and dust in them, along with the waves that set her apart.

 

Waves of ink and oil none dare to challenge but only use.

 

* * *

 

The daughter of a titan falls, and this time there is no birds to catch her.

 

* * *

 

_ You claim you have been taken before your time my dear... This is the furthest from the truth. _

 

Leviathan oil eyes blink once, twice drowned in blood and ice as she stands before him. A light flickering, a light dying as the cold overtakes while her grip falters. Her shadow is gone, replaced with ink that spans every forever and none at once, the treat for failing all to really to the former empress, now nothing. Stuck in a void where rain rises and everything twists, light extinguished and only ink to keep her company. 

 

_ I've been expecting you for some time. The perfect motivation for my dear, an unreachable lover's blood on their blade, false claims and punishment inbound. Such a shame to waste your fire however Empress. A clever little flame so skilled at manipulation… _

 

Steel and fire reduced to ashes - tongue heavy with guilt and blood, sliver of her soul stolen and twisted under his ink-twisted view. Every word a heartbeat in a void of nothing, each word twisting deeper into her soul. A remnant of her former self, twisted oil in strands of hair and imperfect droplets of blood speckled across the plains of herself. Each leads to the hole in her chest, the silver steel of a blade piercing realities to hurt her. Caught between two realities, oil eyes her only accompaniment her worlds of steel and silk reduced to rags.

 

_ But you say this isn't fair my dear... What other ending for a woman who lived among flies and the scum with only her speech as a weapon. Fitting for you to fall at one of their hands, is it not? _

 

What's left of her heart pounds in tune with an unseen one, flickering hands that don't belong to her, don’t exist alongside her, don't  _ touch _ her but the one she bonded with as the oil rises. She  _ bleed _ , heat falling from her bones into the ink as the Leviathan cries. Rain dripping black, sky bleeding red, resistance is futile. Dear rules instead, rising alongside the oil. Suddenly though the haze of oil her thoughts are clear and she knows she  _ doesn't _ want to die.

 

But can she even die in here? 

 

A Leviathan watches on as she finally drowns in oil and blood, eyes gleaming and interest spiked.

 

* * *

 

_ What would you do for your little sparrow? She is a pawn of men now without a mother to guide her or father to protect her. What would you give to change that fact my dear? _

_ Would you give everything, even your heart and soul? Everything to save her from a life you followed? _

 

Time freezes and the oil resides. Eyes blink from every direction and she knows this moment will last forever if he wishes it to. Phantom pain laces her limbs, forever reminding her of her bond, her love, her soulmate. If it meant she could help her birds, the most important people in her life she would give anything to do so, her soul be damned.

 

_ Do you understand what you are doing?  _ He pauses, and her broken shattered heart races for one last time in the void.  _ Very well. There is no returning from this Empress. _

 

He leans forwards, and gently kisses her hand while world freezes, rain caught in between rising and falling as her limbs grow tired and her heart slows. 

 

The void rushes in and her last thought isn’t anything specific. For a split second before she closes her eyes for good, she knows  _ everything _ .

 

* * *

 

Further into the void the silent shadow holds a broken heart as it speaks with  _ her _ voice. No one sees his silent tears as a shattered voice guides him towards the bones of the leviathan.

 

No one but the Leviathan itself, and his chuckles ripple through the void.

 

_ You will be  _ **_very_ ** _ interesting my dear…  _

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? FYI I live for any sort of reply, from kudos to comments :)
> 
> I also have [new tumblr](https://not-a-mimic.tumblr.com)... There is a bunch of Dishonored, Prey and Youtuber stuff over there.


End file.
